Crazy Download!
by Riyuki18
Summary: Sasuke bosen gak ada kerjaan. Dia download game tapi kok gagal mulu ya? Mau liat kegajean Sasuke dan Sai selama dalam proses menunggu download? Read this minna and enjoy it.


Author : Pengalaman asli yang saia tulis mengenai kebiasaan Riku yang kalau udah kumat berubah autis mendadak. Selain itu dia emang lagi download game tapi anehnya game itu selalu gagal terus dia download. Saking stressnya dia download game lain yang kapasitasnya sampe enam giga tapi sukses-sukses aja. Saking penasarannya dia udah download game itu sebanyak 10 kali dan gagal 100 kali (lho?). Sampe pundung beneran seakan dunia udah runtuh buat dia ck ck ck. Yah, enjoy this chapter minna.

Warning : T rate.

Disclaimer : Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Main chara : Sasuke and Sai (they're twins in this story), Itachi as their elder.

* * *

**Download your game and get mad!**

(Have you ever download a game and get failed every time you try it?)

.

.

Siang itu gak seperti biasanya Sasuke ngoprek-ngoprek komputer dan buka internet. Matanya terlihat berkilat-kilat sambil menatap layar komputer dengan serius.

"Serius amat? Lagi ngapain sih?" tanya Sai selaku saudara kembar Sasuke. Heran aja pikirnya Sasuke buka komputer, biasanya juga dia main game di kamar sampe berjam-jam gak keluar-keluar.

"Pengen _download_ game nih" bales Sasuke singkat, matanya tetap mencari-cari _list_ game yang muncul.

"Game apaan emang? Bukannya laptop lo udah penuh sama game ya?" tanya Sai heran. Pasalnya Sasuke itu udah ngoleksi macem-macem game di laptopnya dari berbagai _console_ game. Bahkan itu laptop nyaris meledak kali saking penuhnya sama isi game.

"Game basket" jawabnya cepet. Dia melirik Sai yang sepertinya masih berdiri di belakangnya, tampaknya pemuda itu enggan meninggalkannya, biasalah Sai kalau udah nanya bisa lama.

"Bukannya elo udah ada banyak dan gak ada satupun yang berhasil elo mainin karena lo gak jago main game basket ya?" tanya Sai panjang lebar tanpa napas kayak kereta api yang males ngerem di stasiun.

"Bawel lo ah! Gue mau _download_ game basket simulasi, jadi gue gak perlu capek-capek mencet tombol" jawab Sasuke cepet. Tangannya mengarahkan kursos _mouse_ pada suatu nama situs yang muncul paling atas.

Klik.

Setelah di buka terpampanglah _cover_ game yang dicari Sasuke. Dengan wajah senang dan sumringah cowok itu langsung klik link download dari game itu.

"Wah satu giga … Butuh waktu 35 menit … Sigh lama … " keluh pemuda itu sambil menghela napas bosan. "Tapi gak apa-apa lah, gue tungguin" balesnya lagi langsung plin-plan, Sai cuma geleng-geleng aja liat tingkah Sasuke yang kayak autis ngomong sendiri gitu.

10 menit …

15 menit …

25 menit …

"Ah, sial! Mati lagi inetnya!" rutuk Sasuke kesel sambil ngeklik _pause_ _downloadan_-nya.

"WOI BAKA ANIKI! Lo buka bokep ya?" tanya Sasuke yang langsung neriakin kakaknya aka Itachi yang lagi di dalam kamar sebelah. (Komputer letaknya ada di ruang tengah, dan kamar Itachi tepat berada di samping tempat komputer diletakkan dan kamar Itachi itu ada komputer juga).

"Sembarangan lu! Gue puasa kali masa buka begituan!" bales Itachi merasa gak berbuat hal nista apapun hari itu, sembarangan aja dia dituduh buka bokep, orang dia lagi buka buku makanan semua sambil ngeces itu ilernya.

"Kok inet depan mati sih?" gerutu Sasuke sambil garuk-garuk.

"Coba di _play_ lagi" kata Sai yang langsung mengklik _play_ _downloadan_ Sasuke.

"Gyaaaa, Sai! Error kan!" omel Sasuke pas liat list _download_-nya jadi _failed_.

"Oops?" bales Sai pasang tampang _innocent_.

"Reseh lo, minggat-minggat!" Sasuke langsung dorong-dorong Sai biar gak gangguin dia, yang didorong cuma menggerutu berkata "Gue kan cuma mau bantu doang"

"Ah jadi ngulang lagi, kan" Sasuke kembali mengklik _link_ yang sama dan men-_download _ulang game itu lagi.

10 menit Sasuke nunggu sambil dengerin music.

15 menit dia nunggu sambil buka komik.

20 menit Sasuke udah ajeb-ajeb saking bosennya.

25 menit …

"Arghhh! Mati lagi kok!" Sasuke manyun-manyun kesel liat inetnya kembali mati. Sumpah serapah menggema di dalam hatinya.

"Mati lagi ya?" tanya Sai yang mendadak nongol lagi, diliat dari tampang itu anak sih kayaknya si Sai ngeledekin Sasuke.

"Jangan banyak tanya lo vampire!" ledek Sasuke kesel ke Sai.

"Sesama vampire di larang saling memaki ya" balas Sai cuek yang langsung ngeloyor jalan ke belakang.

"Apaan sih ini situs masa dari tadi _download _gagal melulu. Coba gue _download_ game yang beda dari situ yang beda" kata Sasuke yang mulai penasaran kenapa dari tadi dia _download_ gak bisa-bisa, bikin otaknya senewen aja.

"Gue coba _download_ ini aja deh" Sasuke memilih game dan situsnya secara _random_. Besar game itu sama-sama satu giga.

30 menit kemudian …

"Nah, ini bisa di _download_! Kenapa game yang itu gak bisa ya?" Sasuke kembali menggaruk-garuk ria kebingungan, ada apakah gerangan dengan game incarannya.

"Okelah gue coba lagi. Pantang bagi gue menyerah begini!" kata Sasuke berapi-api, semangatnya udah membara.

"Wah, Sasuke terbakar!" celetuk Sai yang dapat merasakan aura panasnya Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali mengklik _link_ _download_ game itu lagi. Malah sambil komat-kamit lagi pas nge-klik itu game. Baca mantra mungkin tuh anak. Pada awalnya _downloadan_ berjalan lancar, tapi baru lima belas menit tau-tau _file_-nya _failed _lagi.

"GYAAAA! Sebenernya mana yang salah sih!" Sasuke stress teriak-teriak sendiri sambil jambak-jambak rambut saking frustasinya.

"SASUKE LO BERISIK! BISA DIEM GAK? GUE MAU TIDUR NIH!" omel Itachi dari kamar sebelah. Acara tidur cantiknya jadi keganggu gara-gara suara sember Sasuke.

"Diem deh, gak tau orang lagi stress apa!" bales Sasuke yang merasa acara teriak-teriaknya keganggu sama Itachi.

"Sasuke … Kalau masih teriak sekali lagi, gue cium." Kata Itachi yang sukses keluar dari pertapaannya di dalem kamar. Dia udah berdiri tepat di depan pintu kamarnya sambil pasang seringai iblis di mukanya. Sasuke yang merasa itu adalah tanda bahaya langsung segera mingkem.

"Iya gue diem … " gumam Sasuke pelan tapi cukup terdengar oleh Itachi.

"Bagus" balas Itachi sambil senyum puas dan masuk lagi ke dalem kamar.

"Hnn dasar menyebalkan" rutuk Sasuke pelan gak berani gede-gede ngomongnya takut kedengeran sama kakak sablengnya itu. Itachi gak pernah main-main sama ancemannya. Dia pernah memberi sebuah ciuman _hot_ ke Sai waktu Sai ngumpetin krim anti keriput punya Itachi dan kejadian itu dilakukan di depan umum. Sai sukses jadi pembicaraan hangat di sekolah selama satu bulan. Tentu dia gak mau ngalamin nasib yang sama kayak Sai. Mau taro dimana coba mukanya kalau sampai kejadian.

"Kali ini harus berhasil" kata Sasuke yang masih berkutat sama game incerannya. Kembali dia mengklik link tersebut. _Downloadan_ mulai berjalan.

20 menit kemudian ... Lagi-lagi gagal ...

"Ihh, apa sih ini gagal maning!" Sasuke udah pundung aja dipojokan.

"Jangan suram begitu dong. Coba cari di situs lain mungkin bisa" bales Sai mencoba menghibur kembarannya.

"Sai! Elo jenius! Kenapa gak kepikiran ya? Oke gue coba!" Sasuke kembali bangkit dari keterpurukannya dan dengan semangat mencari-cari situs lain yang menyediakan game yang sama.

1 jam kemudian ...

"Hiks ... Gak ada! AAAAAAARGHHH!" Sasuke kembali menjerit gaje dan pundung lagi sambil nemplok tembok.

"Apanya yang gak ada?" tanya Sai sambil berusaha melepaskan Sasuke yang nempel tembok. Takut dikira cicak kalau lama-lama nempel di tebmok.

"Gak ada situs lain ... Cuma di situs aja yang ada, hiks ... Harapan gue pupus sudah ... Perjuangan gue sia-sia" bales Sasuke dengan lebay sambil nangis-nangis dan meluk-meluk Sai.

"Masa lo mau nyerah? Kemana Sasuke yang gue kenal selama ini!" bales Sai malah ikutan sedeng.

"Tapi gimana? Gak ada situs lain ... Gue nyerah aja deh ... " bales Sasuke malah makin jadi aja kegajeannya.

"Baiklah berhenti nangisnya! Sekarang tunjukkan tekad seorang laki-laki!" kata Sai sambil mendorong Sasuke untuk duduk di depan komputernya lagi.

"Tapi ... Tapi ... ".

Plak!

"Gak ada tapi-tapi!" Sai nampol muka Sasuke sambil memberinya semangat.

"Tapi gue ... Gue ... ".

Plak!

"Udah dibilang gak ada tapi-tapi! Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali!" sekali lagi Sai menampar keras wajah Sasuke.

"Bukannya gitu! Tapi gue ... ".

Plak!

"Lo cowok bukan? Sekarang hadapi takdirmu lewat komputer ini!" Sai masih aja asik nabokin Sasuke.

"Lo tabok gue sekali lagi bakalan gue jadiin dendeng!" geram Sasuke emosi sambil melotot ke Sai. Matanya udah muncul sharingan. Sai langsung diem.

"Gimana gue mau _download_ lagi kalo komputernya aja belom gue nyalain lagi!" omel Sasuke yang langsung berdiri dan nyalain power on/off.

"Hehehehehe gak tau ... " Sai nyengir kuda.

Sasuke kembali menyalakan komputernya dan dengan sangat terpaksa membuka _link_ nista itu sekali lagi. Dengan sedikit jampi-jampi, Sasuke mulai men-_download_ game tersebut.

"Berjuanglah SA-SU-KE! GO-GO!" ini Sai yang udah berubah profesi jadi cheers. Dia udah nari-nari di belakang Sasuke lengkap dengan pom-pom plus kostum tutu.

"Ayolah sayang sedikit lagi … " Sasuke mulai gak sabaran, tangannya mulai mengetuk-ngetuk meja komputer. Kakinya juga mulai dia gerak-gerakkan saking gak sabarannya.

"Ayo sayang berjuanglah tinggal lima menit lagi tersisa! Tahan napas! Hembuskan!" Sasuke beneran udah jadi gila, sekarang dia malah menyemangati komputernya kayak lagi nyemangatin ibu-ibu hamil yang mau lahiran. Malah dia pake gaya hembusin napas segala lagi.

Tersisa beberapa detik lagi … Tapi … Klek …

Mendadak mati lampu! Seisi rumah jadi gelap. Otomatis komputer Sasuke juga ikutan mati.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA TIDAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK !" teriakan Sasuke kembali menggema merutuki nasibnya yang malang.

**The End**

.

.

* * *

Author : Sekedar iseng doang dan hanya satu chapter hehehehe. Semoga yang baca terhibur.

.

.

**HAPPY READ ^_^.**


End file.
